Talk:Ultimate Attacks/@comment-4049158-20140730113945
Wanting to have my original Ulitimates back because.... well I want my original Ultimates back: Ultimate's(Only when Anthrax reaches Level 30 or higher): Nemesis Ki Cannons (Locked until he obtains a upgradable part & reaches Level 39) - With a NEW upgrade chip, Anthrax was able to extend his weapons systems even further via conversion of the Nemesis tank cannons that replaces the plasma beam fire with ki instead. Anthrax has two cannons, one on each shoulder. Advantages: *Ki Cannons fire at a Speed of 350 and does 622,000 damage(Guaranteed death unless you are capable of dodging with a minimum Speed of 300 or returning fire of MUCH high magnitudes which not even Anthrax could commit too). Disadvantages: *If Anthrax's PL isn't within the Quadrillion range, he will NOT be able to fire indefinitely as each shot drains 25,000,000 of his PL , therefore he can only fire his cannons 7 times. If he over- does it, his PL will be once again be 0. Ultron Max Nemesis Ki Cannon Exterminator(Locked until he obtains a upgradable part & reaches Level 49) - This is what happens when Anthrax's Ki Cannons receive a transformation function. By combining them into a singularity pulse cannon, he is capable of permanent annihilation of the enemy. Advantages *A single shot from the U.M.N.K.I.E. does 3,844,000,000 worth of damage(This is an insta-kill shot and since this is what Ultimates should be this is how I want it to be). Disadvantages: *The charge up time takes 2 turns and once fired, his power level is drained by 50,000,000,000. *This can only be used once and is a last kill effort towards the target. Quantum Core U-Damage(Locked until he obtains a upgradable part & reaches Level 49) - In the Unreal Verse, the U-Damage or "Damage Amp" was a life saver in most Tourney situations as it made majority of the weapons used in the tourneys one shots only. With another upgrade modification, Anthrax was able to install a Liandri/Android series prototype Damage Amp, matching the frequency of his core for use in combat. Fun Fact: In UT the damage amp multiples all the weapons in the game by 4, meaning that all weapons do four times more damage. This also applies to vehicles! Advantages: *Ultron Max Nemesis Ki Cannon Exterminator base damage changes from 3,844,000,000 to 15,376,000,000. *Nemesis Ki Cannons base damage changes from 62,000 to 248,000. *Standard Compressioned M22 Fragmentation Grenade base damage changes to 220,000. *Compress M22 Minis's base damage changes to 5,940,000. *Ki Spiderbots base damage changes from 8,771 to 35,084. *AVRiL Ki Rockets base damage changes from 14,000 to 56,000. Disadvantages: *Since this is his Quantum Core we are talking about, Anthrax's core is pretty much exposed. Making him prone to EMP or deactivation. *The U-Damage Amp lasts for 5 turns. *On the last turn, his PL WILL be going down by 359,684 per a turn and won't stop dropping after an initial 3 turns. Quantum Core Juggernaut(Locked until he obtains a upgradable part, trains over 600+ and reaches Level 50+ or higher) - By taking the energy of the Quantum Core, Anthrax was able to destabilize it into making a temporary size increase up to 25ft high. While in the "Juggernaut" form he has the following listed abilities: Advantages: Super Juggernaut - Anthrax has a red-ish white aura around him. While in this transformation: *Health and Damage is quadrupled every 2 turns. *All previous signatures of his are also stacked by x8(Another side note: the Ki Rockets and Ki *Spiderbots changes from Fire/Forget to PermaLock-Ons; No avoiding, no dodging, etc) every 2 turns. *Juggernaut's Slam! - Taking the ki he has and slamming his fists down together doing 79,000 knockdown damage. *Juggernaut's Final Annihilation - Activation by choice, Anthrax will pulsate white 3 times then explode using EVERY last bit of his ki doing 2,370,000 damage for 3 turns if the opponent lasts that long. Also has a 100% chance in 79,000 extra splash damage for those same number of turns. Disadvantages: *This form reduces his movement speed by 200+. *This form requires him to be in the quadrillions as it drains 7,000,000,000,000,000 per a initial use. *This form only last 2 turns and he cannot leave the form what so ever ahead of time.